Duo Poems to Heero
by Angel of Distruction
Summary: Okay, these are just mainly some poems that Duo wrote to or about Heero and his times with him. They're all mainly just random as well... So if ya want go ahead and read them, and if you do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.


Okay, these are some poems I wrote when I got bored. All of them should be about Duo's love for Heero, but if you don't like that, then some of them could be for them some could be for Relena the Queen of Bitchs to Heero....They're all crap so I don't care.   
  
Cross  
  
This cross that hangs around my neck  
I give to you.  
I have worn it now  
Throughout the war.  
It has saved me from insanity,  
as well as from hell.  
But now its used the last of its powers for me.  
Its given me you.  
You are now my cross,  
My savoir.  
You will be it for the rest of my life.  
You'll save me from insanity,  
as well as from hell.  
So now I ask you  
To wear this cross   
so the things that mean most in my life  
Are packaged in one.  
  
  
  
Secrets freed  
  
He watches the other boy,  
Aadmiring his strength,  
admiring his slience, his tolerance, and his past.  
The other boy,  
named Heero Yuy,  
Was taken away at birth.  
Away from his home,   
And inreturn,  
was given stength.  
Heero Yuy didn't show many feelings.  
He was trained to be the perfect solider.  
And that he was today.  
He had dislocated his leg in battle,  
and cracked it back in place.  
Dou Maxwell, the one witht he braided hair.  
He knew Heeros weaknesses now,  
He had the same weaknesses too.  
But would he tell a soul?  
Only the secretive boy across from him.  
But only when he's come to terms,  
On where his past should be.  
Should his past now run his future?  
Or should he cover it all up like the japanese boy?  
He put on his Duo Maxwell grin.  
And walked over to Heero  
who had a scoll on his face.  
This didn't worry Duo of course.  
It never had, and probably never would.  
That day Duo and Heero talked.  
And when thte sun went fown  
And the moon came up  
They built a fire and carried on talking.  
Heero opened up to Duo,  
And he even smiled.  
Heero talked to Duo with no one except Wing Zero and Deathsythe Hell.  
Who would never tell.  
Heero and Duo were friends now...  
No longer only aquantences.  
  
  
Okay....This one is just kinda messed up...  
  
Duo Hype  
  
Heero Yuy you are the best!  
We know that because you can un-break your leg!  
Your the strongest amoung us all!  
Your eyes are the deepest aswell!  
You smile  
And you laugh!  
Instead of your old glare reaction!  
Your my bestest friend.  
And ou know it too.  
Because I always say "I love you"  
You've usually helped me out,  
Whe WuFeis wanted to pull my hair our.  
You've bailed me out whe n Quatre starts to sing.  
And when Trowa does his eye (Just one eye!) stareing thing   
You've said "I will kill you" to Relena,  
Proving your love for me.  
I may be broke,  
And I may be hyper.  
But you know I love you  
And I hope you feel the same for me.  
And so I give you this poem,  
and if you wish  
You can put it on the fridge!  
So all the world will know  
I love you with all my heart!  
  
  
...I can't write poems... Wait... If I can't write poems why am I posting these ones? OOoooh yeah! Because I'm a moron!!!! ^.^  
  
  
Emotion Change  
  
You never smiled  
You never cared  
You were a machinebeing dared.  
Being Controlled  
Yor emotions locked up  
Youe eyes  
were drained  
Your lips  
Never curled up  
But I never cared  
You've accepted missions  
And also accepted me  
Now that the war is over  
You've accepted everything.  
Now you smile  
Now you care   
Now you show emotions  
Espessially the ones for me  
Youe eyes show happness and lovingthought that I always knew you had  
Dr. J is gone  
So now you can be free.  
And I love you Heero  
Always have  
Always will  
  
  
Okay! Yay! Last one people! Aren't you all happy!? And this one is kinda similar to the one above...Hmm....  
  
My Hero  
  
I used to watch you  
Tried to make you smile  
Tried to make you laugh  
It seemed to me that you ignored it all  
But now I see you didn't  
Now I see you smile  
Alsmost everyday  
And your laughter can be heard  
When I make a joke  
Heero Yuy you have changed  
For better or for worse  
But Heero one thing you should know  
I'll love you through the rest of our lives  
For you are my love, my hero, and my friend  
Heero Yuy have a happy life.  
  
  
Love Duo Maxwell....  
  
  
....  
Duo: *sniffle sniffle*  
Angel: Whats up with you?  
Duo: Those were all so moving!  
Angel:....No they weren't.  
Duo: ...Okay maybe your right, but I just wanted to make you feel better!   
Angel: Didn't work...  
Duo: Well...I tried.  
Angel: You acted as though you liked crappy poems. And did a very porr job at it.  
Duo:....Well I can see your happy.  
Angel: Sorry, I'm just supposed to be cleaning my room.... And I'm going to get in trouble if I don't finish it....Anyway, I better get finish! Ja ne!  
Duo: Baka....  
Angel: *hits him upside the head*  
Duo: Owwww!  
Angel: P.S please review, and if you would like go to my web site www.geocities.com/darknephthys  
  
And if you want me to add anything to it, just E-mail me at GothicTenshi or GothicNephthys both @aol.com 


End file.
